The benefits of using heat for treatment of muscular and joint pain is well-known. Also, the advantages of photo-therapy for the treatment of the same modalities as well as for the treatment of cuts and abrasions has been studied and certain implements for such treatment have been developed. Also, the treatment of muscular aches and pains through the use of heat is well known. However, to date no one has provided a method or apparatus which combines all of these modalities in an efficient and effective manner. In particular, no one has developed a therapeutic apparatus that provides accurate, uniform and consistent delivery of low level (non-lased, non-coherent) photo energy or optional simultaneous delivery of low level photo energy and therapeutic thermal energy. As used herein, therapeutic heat is heat in the range of 40 to 45 degrees centigrade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,784 to Rohlicek et al discloses an apparatus for stimulating acupuncture points by light radiation in the visible light range or in the infrared range for medical purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,236 to Shapiro discloses a photoprobe apparatus which includes an electric probe for locating acupuncture points and a light emitting diode to stimulate acupuncture points as well as injury sites. Only a single diode is used.
French Patent No. 2,591,902 discloses a device for treating arthritis in which a suction cup containing a plurality of pulsed laser light diodes is applied to the area of treatment. On a contoured surface the distance of the diodes from the skin surface will vary. Also, the photo energy will not be applied uniformly and consistently.
French Patent No. 2,371,935 discloses a device utilizing one pulsed infrared diode which provides treatment similar to acupuncture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,034 to Katz et al. discloses the use of a laser photo diode for nerve stimulation which emits laser light in a range from infrared to ultraviolet. Visible light near the infrared range is preferred. Stain is used on the nerve to cause it to absorb the specific wavelength of light produced by the photo diode. The light is pulsed.
Soviet Union Patent No. 1,266,540 and Soviet Union Patent No. 1,289,493 each teach the use of multiple diodes positioned perpendicularly to the skin. In the '540 patent radiation is pulsed and is in the infrared range. A block of diodes in minihousings are secured with tape or plaster.
U.K. Patent No. 2,208,803 discloses a device for applying light to an acupuncture point wherein pulsed white light is projected through a filter of a desired color or through a thin slice of medicant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,678 to Skovajsa discloses a device which utilizes an infrared diode with variable frequency for acupuncture and auriculotheraphy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,380 to RAF et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,147 each disclose an endoscope which transmits laser light to an operative site within the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,526 to Ali and U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,992 to Sago shows devices similar to the above-mentioned RAF et al. patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,556 to McCaughan Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,191 to Beer et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,930 each disclose devices which use red light conducted by optical fibers to an internal site in the human body to kill cancer cells or other tumors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,655 to Diagnault, Jr. et al. discloses an optical device for angioplasty which heats the interior of an artery with an infrared light and treats the area with ultraviolet light.
The RESPOND LASER 2400 (not patented) provides four laser diodes which are mounted in a common head to project light through a red plastic shield. The treatment head is nonflexible, nonconforming and the laser light beams do not overlap for uniform coverage. Also, therapeutic heat is not available. The device is sold by Respond System, Inc. of Madison, Conn.
The BIOBEAM 660 is a device to provide photo energy for medical treatments. The treatment head is nonflexible and nonconforming. A recessed noncontacting light source projects through a lens nonuniform, noncoherent light to a small target zone (approximately 2 cm). The device is sold by Amcor LTD of Tel-Aviv, Isreal.
The BIOSCAN is a device to provide biosimultation to irritated tissues in horses. Similar to the BIOBEAM 660, the BIOSCAN treatment head is noncontacting, nonflexible, nonconforming and projects through a lens noncoherent, nonuniform light through a lens or shield to small target areas. This device is sold by Bioscan Incorporated, Corrales, N.M.
Each of these devices is satisfactory for its intended purpose. However, in most instances the use of each device is vary narrow and in some cases impractical for commercial application. None of the prior art references teach the combination of using a plurality of photo diodes which direct non-coherent light against the surface of the skin, wherein the diodes are flexibly mounted to conform to the treatment target or mounted in preconformed appliances which maintain diodes in a pattern substantially perpendicular to the surface of the skin, and in contact therewith for providing thermal as well as photo therapy simultaneously or selectively over a substantial area of treatment. Also, no one has devised a method for recording the nature of the malady being treated, the particular treatment applied and the results so that appropriate treatment can be repetitively supplied for particular medical complaints.